


At The Top Of A Tower

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 9, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon reflects on the few happy memories he made with Baz at Watford.Carry On Countdown, Day 9 - Kids/Childhood.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	At The Top Of A Tower

**Simon**

I never really had a home until I came to Watford. I didn’t grow up with a loving Mother and Father, or cosy family cottage; I grew up with Baz, at the top of Mummer’s House. Our turret room serving as the background to the epic, misguided saga that was _Simon vs Baz._

It’s no surprise that I have a fair few regrets about Watford - About our lives there. I wish that I could take back all the fighting. All the punches thrown and viscous words spit. He does too - He’s apologised for it a hundred times over (And will, no doubt, apologise at least a hundred more). But, thinking back … there were good times there, too. 

Like, the night I showed him the stars. How his eyes had widened, and (For probably the first time in his life) he’d lost his words. His hands in mine, even after it was necessary. How he’d stared down at them and squeezed his fingers against mine, subtly, as if he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. 

Or … the time he spelled my boater hat to my head for an entire month. Admittedly, at the time I was _mega_ pissed. But, whenever I think about it now, I have a right laugh. I mean, I tried to _shampoo_ the bloody thing! Why 15 year old me thought that that was a good idea, I’ll never know. And, as well as that, Baz has admitted that he used to watch me sleep. So, it makes me giggle to think of him pining (Being proper wistful and serious, like), when I was lying there dribbling all over my pillow in an ugly, bent straw hat. 

The night he left Sour Cherry Scones on the dresser for me. How chuffed I was to see them when I woke up. How much such a stupid little gesture had meant to me. He must’ve felt bad ‘cause I’d fainted earlier in the day (I had to sort out a swarm of Volars for the Mage - Which are basically an even dickhead-ier version of Locusts - and I got a bit disorientated). At the time, I’d just assumed that it was Penny, but when I asked she denied it. I drove myself mad trying to figure out who it _really_ was (Since I’d ruled Baz out instantly, on account of the fact that they weren’t poisoned). And in the end, I’d just told myself that it was Matron (Which is dumb ‘cause she definitely would’ve been fired if she was creeping about the boys’ dorms at night). He still says that it wasn’t him, but I know that it was. He’s a shit liar. 

The time he came home from Dev and Niall’s absolutely sloshed, muttering something about the sun. How, when I asked him why he was wrapping my shirt around his pillow (Which, to be honest, I still don’t understand), he’d called me Simon for the first time. And how much that had thrilled me, even though I pretended it didn’t. 

Or, watching Baz and the rest of the lads win the European school footy tournament against the Danes. How I stared at him, smiling wider than I’d ever seen, as they celebrated together (I told myself that I was looking out for his fangs, but really I think I just liked it). How I’d catch him glancing over at his Man of the Match trophy weeks later. 

Given that we lived together for so long, I guess that our happy memories are surprisingly scarce (I mean, especially considering that we’re like proper together now, and stuff). But, I don’t mind. That’s just the way things were. And we have the rest of our lives to make more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
